Heart of a Child
by 100percentPotter
Summary: Perfect, at the final battle Harry is transported to a world beyond his imagination were Voldie hasn't killed anyone yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one is really boring and no fun but the rest are better. I have three in 'My Documents' sofar so bear with moi**

**Disclaimer: I totally do NOT own Harry Potter man.**

**----1---**

Chapter one: Christmas!

-

A pair of hazel eyes opened to a snowy day. These eyes belonged to a four year old girl with red hair and a freckle-filled face. "Chwistmas!" she said excitedly leaping up out of her little bed.

Her blue footy pajamas were decorated for the holiday, should she wake up brother? Her mind thought to either wake up her brother or her parents…hm…She shared a room with her brother who slept in a bunk above her.

She had learned how to shimmy up the ladder when she was two to wake him up.

"Hawwy! Hawwy! It's Chwistmas!" She exclaimed trying to keep her balance on his bunk bed.

Harry felt the bed he was in had someone on top of it his head popped up to see a four year old girl sitting on it looking at him.

"Hawwy!" She exclaimed. Harry screamed from shock and nearly knocked the child off. A red-headed woman and a raven-haired man walked in looking very tired.

"What is it Harry?" Asked the man yawning Harry then realized he wasn't wearing glasses and everything looked kind of fuzzy, he was sure that this was his father…no…way…

"D-dad?" He asked trying to squint, the red haired woman kneeled over and handed him his glasses.

"No, Uncle Moony of course Dad!" He said irritably, he obviously hated mornings as much as Harry did.

"James!" The red-haired woman scolded, Harry received a shock…Lily? Mum?

"Colette Lillian Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing up there?"

"It's Chwistmas Mummy! Chwistmas!" Harry blinked trying to get out of this nightmare, or was it a good dream?

"Mum…?" He heard his voice sounded weird…oh no…yes this was a nightmare.

"Harry what's wrong?" Lily rushed over to her son and felt his forehead.

"You seem fine." James looked very angry.

"At 6:30 in the morning I'm surprised _anyone _looks fine." Lily grabbed Colette and walked out of the room giving her husband the evil eye.

"_Lil's!_"

As they both walked out Harry shimmied down the ladder of his bunk bed and saw the room was a lot bigger than anything…he ran to find a mirror. He quickly found a bathroom slanted from the hallway. He stepped on the stool to find a six year old self staring at him right in the face.

"I'm…A kid…" His eye twitched as he looked up at his forehead _no scar_. This had to be a dream…

"Hello Harry." Said a voice behind him.

"Whoa! Who are you?" He asked staring at the ravishing woman standing in front of

Him with beautiful black hair and silvery eyes.

"Call me Destiny. Me and my brother, Fate, decided that your life sucks…so we brought

You here." Harry frowned,

"And why, might I ask, am I six?" He asked angrily his fists clenched, oh, if he had a

Wand right now 'Destiny' would be sent flying through the window so help him she

Would.

"Because, you were so cute then and you had absolutely no childhood

Anyways…so…yeah, anyways, in your world old Voldemort's gone." She sighed. "We

Had such good plans for him."

"But I'm six!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry your old memories will be erased by the end of December." Said Destiny vanishing.

"But Destiny!" Harry called but knew it was a loosing battle.

-

"Mewwy Chwistmas Hawwy!" Exclaimed Colette running to Harry and hugging him.

"Merry…Christmas…" He said, what was her name again?

"Harry!" Said a man entering the house he had the same look as Sirius yet…he was…well…younger, and handsomer, Harry guessed he had not gone to Azkaban.

"Sirius?" Asked Harry staring wide eyed at him.

"That's Padfoot to you." He dropped several packages and pointed his wand at them to grow, Harry noticed that Colette clapped…This wasn't very amazing to him…after having a mad man try to kill you eight times this seems quite boring.

"Um…Merry Christmas…P-Padfoot." He said sitting cross-legged in front of the Christmas tree which was hexed to show different Christmases on some of the bulbs to show Harry's five Christmases and Colette's first and second and third.

"Whewe's Uncle Moony?" Asked Colette grinning.

"Ah my little angel he'll be here along with Aunt Bertha and Aunt Holly." Holly and Bertha? What? Thought Harry.

"Daddy!" Said a little boy behind Sirius, "I can't hold this any longer." He whined.

"Oh Canis, you can hold it." Canis was holding a large package almost as large as him.

"Padfoot you're such a mean father." James laughed grabbing the package and setting it down.

"Pronglet!" Canis shouted pushing Harry over, he had no idea what to do he had no idea what this guys nickname was…Oi…what a predicament.

"Moonette will be here soon…I think…" Said Canis Looking over Harry.

"Canis! Get off Prongle—I mean Harry this instant." Said a voice behind them, the door was open and a woman stepped in with the same red hair as the boy's.

"But…mum!" Said Canis. "Where's Moonette?"

"I'm right here Padling." Said a girl with sandy hair and blue eyes.

That's his nickname, it's kind of weird…The Marauder's 2?

"Deck the Halls with Bows of Holly!" Sang James hugging the woman who frowned from his joke.

"Oh yeah James, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Pwesents!" Said Colette happily at her brother and his friends.

"Oh Colette, you know we wait till the whole family is here, Grandma and Grandpa Potter and Evans aren't here." Said Lily with a sigh, she was stressed about something…but what?

"Lily! You look wonderful this morning." Remus said walking in taking off his and Moonette's coat.

"Dad, when can we open presents?" She asked.

"Patience Ellen, Patience." Replied Remus picking up a small toddler with black hair.

"Uncle Moony!" Colette shrieked hugging the werewolf excitedly, Remus did look a bit…well…stressed. All of the adults did. Harry had the feeling it wasn't because of full moon.

"Hey Chestnut you wanna play with Colette?" The little boy's name was Chester but people called him Chestnut. Whoa! How did Harry know that?

The boy nodded, he was quite silent, and the blonde woman next to Remus appeared to be his wife.

"The Grandparents are going to be late. Can we talk to you in the kitchen?" Asked Lily looking quite distressed.

"Is Dumbledowe coming?" Asked Colette as Chester grabbed a present and shook it curiously.

"Maybe Angel maybe." Replied James kissing Colette on the forehead.

--

"Pronglet? Pronglet what are you doing?" Asked Ellen curiously as Harry listened in on the door.

"Sh!" Said Harry trying to listen to the conversation, there were silencing charms placed on it. Oh what he wouldn't give for an extendable ear. He sighed and looked at the four people who were looking at him oddly.

"So…Where's Pronglet?" Asked Ellen and Canis angrily Harry looked curious at them trying to hide fear.

"What doya mean?" He crossed his arms.

"One, you would be using an extendable ear to listen in." Harry perked up,

"How'd you get one of those?" He asked excitedly as Canis barked in laughter.

"You made them." Ellen was suspicious, "I think he has some sort of brain damage." She figured, "He doesn't remember us, Colette, or Chester. Just the grown-ups." Ellen said smartly.

"W-what?" Harry seemed shocked to make it look like that was what happened. "N-no…" He grabbed an extendable ear from Canis and shoved it under the door. To bad he didn't have a wand; he knew the counter curse for the listening charm…Whoa this pranking necessity had a counter curse on it!

"What is it Albus?" Asked James.

"It seems that someone has told Voldemort of your where-a-bouts." Albus replied looking James in the eye.

"Severus…" barked Sirius.

"Now, now, Sirius, don't jump to conclusions." The headmaster said calmly.

"Conclusions! Bah, this is no conclusion!" Sirius was about ready to pounce.

"Sirius no! Calm down, although Snivellous is our enemy he may not appear to be to Professor Dumbledore." Said James trying to calm his companion.

"How many times must I tell you about calling me Albus?" Said Dumbledore but quickly changed his attitude, he felt something...strong magic.

-

"Harry..." Ellen said softly, but Harry shushed her again...oh Merlin did he want to hex her to be quiet.

"_Quietus._" He muttered hopefully but it did nothing. The door opened and Harry quickly tried to edge away but...the cursed short legs wouldn't allow it.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore kneeled to see Harry right in the eye, now it was official, Harry truly felt like an idiot.

"P-professor Dumbledore, you won't believe the day I'm having." Harry snapped out of his act and tried to sound grown up in his squeaky, high pitched completely childish voice.

"For some reason Harry, I completely agree with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-

Wow, that was fun; Harry had sat in Dumbledore's office for over six hours explaining to him on the events with Voldemort and how he got to where he was this day.

Dumbledore chuckled at Fate and Destiny.

"Ah, the silly brother and sister, students of mine. Think they can control the whole world. See what happens when magic gets to your head? What a predicament they got you into Harry. So you are how old in the world you resided in yesterday?"

"Eighteen sir." Replied Harry with a scowl, "Just got my Apparating license too."

"Well your magic will disappear along with…well…most of your memories of that world; there is a counter curse that can keep one memory and one ability…but it has a harsh side-affect." Dumbledore seemed very stern with this.

"What is it Professor Dumbledore?" He asked.

"It is that you cannot choose the memory neither the ability, it could be an anamagus or it could to use wandless magic. If the memory is bad it will haunt you in your nightmares."

Dumbledore was wise, that is why Harry enjoyed speaking to him, unlike Hermione…who was kind of snobby but still his friend. Dumbledore, alive, it's kind of weird like a flashback or something.

"So…will I ever know who these people are?" Harry asked Dumbledore smiled.

"That I will leave to you."

"To me? But Professor!" Protested Harry, "I was in Auror training! I…have to relive my childhood?"

"It seems so." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Harry's green eyes squinted,

"Are you plotting something?" He asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Harry James Potter, you can trust your old headmaster." Dumbledore laughed again. Harry started to wonder if he'd been digging in the candy supplies in Hogsmeade, eating his way to find his Bertie Bott's bean card. He laughed at this thought as Dumbledore grinned.

"I see…You are already beginning to think more like a child. It is my opinion that this process will involve you slowly to think, act, and talk more like a child." _Dumbledore, he's such a sugary genius. _Thought Harry.

"So, in turn, I must have Minerva to watch you."

_Some Genius. _

"But Dumbledore! Why?" Harry exclaimed. He didn't want her to watch him! "How about you tell James and L-I mean Mum and Dad about it? They already live there and it will be more con…con…" He tried to say the word but Dumbledore finished.

"Convenient, fine, as you wish. I will, however, have one of the professors watch you one day of each weekend. Destiny has miscalculated time; it will be before the end of January or even the middle of February before the spell takes its full turn and completes itself." Harry still looked downtrodden.

"After February it won't be hard Harry, don't fuss. After the spell is complete you will return to a normal child."

"Yeah…sure…" Harry looked at the floor, "Pettigrew…is he in prison?"

"Last that I heard of, for life. Sentenced for working for Voldemort." Dumbledore replied.

"Hey, um…One more question." Harry started. "Is…Is my family friends with the Weasly family?" Asked Harry Dumbledore laughed heartily now, "You'll found out young Harry." Harry smiled and turned to leave then realized…

"Hey! I can't reach the Floo Powder!"

-Hi! I am the little line that says that time has passed!-

"So…Harry is eighteen in another world, we're dead, and…He's a hero?" Asked James,

"But you said it was Colette that would…."

Dumbledore replied solemn faced, "No James, I told you half of the Prophesy to see how you took it; the other half says the exact day both Neville and Harry were born. He is the one. And Judgment, the idiot, must have his way here." Dumbledore seemed very upset. "Harry is going to vanquish the Dark Lord no matter what."

Lily sobbed and nearly rushed into the room where Harry sat talking to the children trying to tell them that he was "Sick" and doesn't remember much of the past six years.

"You will not treat him like an eighteen year old however." Dumbledore stated. "Slowly he will turn into a six year old mentally. But if corrupted by more knowledge than he needs he will definitely return to an Eighteen year old."

"Sounds tough." Sirius said as his wife elbowed him in the stomach. "OW! THAT was uncalled for!" He rubbed his "wound" and returned to Dumbledore who was tempted to laugh.

"Every weekend a professor will check his progress, I'm sorry for leaving you but…I must make arrangements with the professors."

-

"Okay guys, so we've got to make Harry remember!" Said Ellen. As she did the door rang…Who could it be?

Harry walked to the door and opened it only to be bombarded by a mess of red…his poor eyes wasn't ready and he was blinded by it.

"Great job Molly, you blinded him." Said Canis opening the door. The Weaslys!

"I'm so sorry Harry dear." She said with a smile handing two long packages…_It's just not Christmas without a Weasly Sweater. _ Thought Harry as Fred walked in…Only two years older. He was Eight. Each Weasly had a package with them, so by the time they were all in Harry was suffering to keep his balance.

"Canis! Ellen! Little help here?" He said wobbling, his mind tried to focus on a spell…maybe he could conjure a little magic…Nope. Canis Laughed and pulled a large stick from his coat.

"Meet my friend Bob. He's an extendable arm who can reach up to seven Miles!" He opened "Bob" and grabbed about half of them with the large hand.

"Who made that?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Why Ellen did of course, she's a tech genius! Then you came up with the spell and all." Again with this wandless magic! How did he do it?

Mr. and Mr. Weasly stepped into the kitchen with the parents as the six children stood there as Harry explained what happened. He did, however, take aside the older children, Bill and Charlie, to tell them what REALLY happened that he came there.

-

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Weasly, unlike Lily, was not restrained by an ex-chaser and rushed into the living room and hugged little (or kind of big) Harry.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasly…You can stop now!" Cried Harry trying to get out of her grasp.

All the adults returned in the living room and began to talk about regular subjects as they opened presents. Harry, as a child, didn't receive gifts he explained to the adults. So this, unlike in his world was like his first Christmas.

He unwrapped a racing broom from Sirius, a Starbolt…They didn't have those in his world. He guessed they were an old version.

He snagged a book on the Marauders from Remus written by himself. He knew that Harry would not be able to understand it at that age but he would come to treasure it when he got older.

From the Weaslys he got a Sweater with miniature House seals on them, the Biggest was the Lion right in the middle. It seems that Mrs. Weasly didn't knit this one, Charlie did. Charlie was blushing through the rest of the day every time Harry talked to him.

From his parents he got a majority of play sets of Mock Quidditch games, Hogwarts, and even the Forbidden Forest. But something that caught his eye was two presents; one was a big book of pictures ten times bigger than his album back at…_home. _The other was a stuffed stag, a big stag that said 'Merry Christmas Harry' on the side and 'Prongs' on the other.

Harry nearly burst into tears but merely hugged his parents in gratitude.

-What's up? It's the time line again….-

"Goodnight Harry." Lily kissed him on the cheek as James ruffled his hair; he bent over to see a fast asleep Colette.

"Goodnight…M-mum. Dad." His eyelids grew heavy, he was happy to be in this world, he was happy…happy…happy…

I am the dream line when ever you see me I a dream is coming

_Harry saw the world was even bigger…did he go even farther back in time? _

_"Boo!" Said a voice behind him, Harry did not like this being caught off guard and a tear poured down his cheek. _

_"It's alright Harry dear." Said his mother lifting him up. "Your old dad isn't going to do anything, not when I'm here." She cooed. She held him like a baby, maybe he was, Stupid Destiny and Fate, Merlin knows how long it'll take now. _

_"Lily! It's Halloween!" James said happily changing rapidly between his anamagus and human form. _

_"And every year you win for the most realistic Bambi costume." _

_"And what's wrong with that Little Red Riding Hood?" He said, this year Harry saw that she was dressed in a red hood…well he could see the red and he assumed she had dressed up as Little Red Ridding Hood. _

_"And my little stag." He ruffled Harry's hair, "Pronglet." _

_"He surprisingly didn't wet his diaper that whole time…" Lily said now happy. _

_"That's new from Harry." Laughed James. A loud noise was heard from the door way. _

_"What was that?" Harry saw Voldemort, for the first time through a baby's eyes. _

_"Lily! Take Harry and Run!" He said his wand raised Harry tried to reach out to his father but only fell on the floor. _

_"Harry!" Lily grabbed her crying little boy who had gained a nasty cut on his wrist. _

_"No James!" Lily stood her ground her emerald eyes gleamed with bravery with her husband. _

_"I see Wormtail has proven efficient." Hissed Voldemort. _

_"Why am I not surprised…Hey Tommy? Sure you want to call him something a blood traitor made up?" Taunted James with absolutely no fear. _

_Lily looked down at Harry who looked up trying to tell his mother to run away, get out before Voldemort struck. But she obviously took it the wrong way and pushed a bookshelf on Voldemort. _

_She grabbed James by the Collar holding Harry in one hand and rushed outside into the cold midnight air. _

_"We made it James..." But all James could think was 'Traitor'. He apparated to the Ministry as Lily Apparated too…But as he felt the Apparate feeling he heard a voice from on high. _

_"Harry, wake up Harry, Harry?" _

"Harry!" Harry woke up with a start, his pillow drenched in sweat and he felt sick to his stomach he nearly threw up, Lily, seeing it coming from her years in Medi-witch training conjured a bucket as Harry vomited.

"Harry you were having a nightmare, I think we had better call Dumbledore." Harry looked at his mum with glazed over eyes, his body felt weak, and rag doll-like. Harry didn't remember much after that, not even Apparating to St. Mungos.

-

Lily was saddened, her little boy barely knew her at all. She stared at his sleeping face, full of innocence and kindness…why did he not look like this in his other world….He lived with Sirius right? Oh wait, no, he lived with her sister. She _had _to put it in her Will to never allow Harry or Colette near the Dursleys; she would care less if the Dursleys would come near them.

"Mrs. Potter?" Asked a Medi-witch who just finished going through papers.

"He seems perfectly fine, but there is a brain problem…A world transfer spell has been cast hasn't it?" She asked Lily looked shocked but nodded.

"I figured so, that hasn't happened in many years, but I do know that this boy was abused at the age he is now." Lily clenched her fists. In her will she should put 'The Dursleys are like Death-Eaters'.

"I'm going to kill my sister." She muttered but the Medi-witch didn't hear it.

"He will come-to in a few minutes."

"Ma'am? Could you contact Albus Dumbledore for me and tell him where I am?" She told the witch who nodded in reply and waddled away.

"My little prince…" She was so proud of him for what he had accomplished.

"Mummy?" Asked Harry, was she alive? Her green eyes stared into his as Harry weakly said, "I love you."

Lily had tears coming down her face.

"I love you too, my little Stag."


End file.
